Methods for testing electronic components are well known in art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,024; 4,038,648; 4,139,818; 3,657,527; and 4,639,664.
In particular, in U.S. Pat. Nos., 4,711,024 and 4,038,648, all of the electrical components are mounted and then subsequently each one of those electrical components is tested. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,024, each of the electrical components that is mounted must have a quiescence and a non-quiescence state, thereby limiting the type of electrical components that can be tested by that method.